Hagamos un mundo nuevo sólo para los dos
by karin al cuadrado
Summary: No habrán impedimentos para demostrarte mi amor, porque haremos un mundo nuevo sólo para los dos... ¿Pero cómo lo haremos?. 6to episodio arriba! pongan reviews!
1. Aceptar una invitación es vergonzoso

Fanfic Karin 

By Karin2 (Karin al cuadrado)

"Hagamos un mundo nuevo... sólo para los dos" Capítulo I "Aceptar una invitación es vergonzoso" 

¿Mi existencia qué es sino una red de confusiones? Ser vampiro en este mundo de humanos, es algo vergonzoso; pero más que vergonzoso es complicado. Es una carga muy pesada sobre mi hombro... que poco a poco me hace desfallecer. Si tan sólo lograra encontrar mi camino... en donde pueda ser feliz al lado de quién yo más quiero. Si tan sólo pudiéramos hacer un mundo nuevo... sólo para los dos.

Mi existencia es vergonzosa... y no quiero perder el camino que me ayude a llevarla de manera normal... por Usui-Kun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

- Karin... ¡¡Karin!!- la llamó su amiga Maki.- ¿En qué estás pensando?.

Karin suspiró, melancólica. Llevaba un buena rato haciéndose preguntas y preguntas... sin hallar respuestas. Como adolescente, se estaba cuestionando su propia vida y la manera de ver las cosas que le rodeaban.

- Nada Maki.. Sólo estaba recordando los exámenes de la próxima semana- mintió, desviando la vista. Miró por la ventana hacia el patio y perdió sus ojos en el horizonte.

- Karin... tú nunca te preocupas por los exámenes... - le soltó con un dejo de complicidad y algo de burla. Karin se sobresaltó y comenzó a mover las manos frenéticamente.

- eeehhhjejejeje... - sonrió disculpándose-... es que estaba pensando en cosas sin importancia... ¿Maki?- preguntó de pronto.

- ¿mm?-

- Etto... etto... – el lápiz que tenía en la mano, comenzó a moverse entre sus dedos.- Es que quiero saber si tú alguna vez me has encontrado extraña... quiero decir... que si acaso soy una chica normal de secundaria.- El lápiz se detuvo y fue puesto en su lugar.

Maki la miró extrañada mientras preparaba su respuesta. Para ella Karin era a veces muy extraña... pero sin embargo, no era algo que saliera del común de la gente alegre y feliz.

- Eres una chica normal Karin. Sería raro si fueras un extraterrestre.

Una gota de sudor cruzó súbitamente la frente de Karin, mientras pensaba que ella no era precisamente un extraterrestre, sino que un vampiro... un "Vampiro Crea Sangre"; algo no muy alentador entre su familia "Chupa sangre". Le agradeció la respuesta a su amiga y desvió nuevamente la vista hacia el horizonte, en donde las colinas se delineaban magníficamente por los rayos dorados del atardecer. Volvió a suspirar.

Habían transcurrido dos meses desde que intentó trasformarse en vampiresa por completo. Desde entonces, era de conocimiento general que Usui-kun y Karin se gustaban... pero las cosas de la vida hacían que ese amor no pasara más allá de un "te quiero" dibujado con zanahoria rallada en los obentos del chico que la vampiresa le preparaba. Siempre había algo que evitaba que se dieran un beso; ya sea la interrupción de Winner, que aún perseguía a Karin, o por culpa del padre sobreprotector y celoso que resguardaba la integridad de la chica. En conclusión, en todo ese tiempo, Karin aún no daba su primer beso, sin contar la primera mordida que le dio a Usui-kun.

El timbre de salida sonó y los chicos se agolpaban a la salida de la escuela. Karin ya había terminado sus quehaceres y caminaba distraída hacia la calle. Tan pronto como dobló una esquina y llegó al parque que debía cruzar hasta su casa, vio que Usui-kun la esperaba apoyado en un árbol, mirando al suelo, moviendo sus dedos con nerviosismo y tratando de contener el rojo de sus mejillas. Inmediatamente Karin tuvo que hacer lo mismo con su nariz, puesto que su sangre incrementó. Seguramente Usui-kun no estaba siendo feliz por algún motivo.

- Maaka-san...- murmuró el chico cuando la vio parada frente a él.- Eh... ¿estás bien?.

Karin asintió nerviosa con la mano en la nariz.

- Bueno... lo que pasa es que...- vaciló.- ... que a mi madre le dieron unas entradas en el trabajo para un hotel que está en la montaña. Aún es temporada baja en esos centros vacacionales, así que se las regalaron junto con tickets gratis de comida y cosas así...- Kenta comenzaba a ponerse nuevamente rojo como tomate mientras que Karin escuchaba atenta la invitación que le estaba haciendo. – Quiero saber si te gustaría ir con nosotros.

Karin titubeó, mientras se sacaba las manos de la nariz, puesto que al parecer, Usui-kun se alegró de invitarla.

- Etto... Me encantaría... pero...- se detuvo tapándose la nariz, porque probablemente, Usui-kun se volvió triste por la posible negativa que ella pudiera darle. Con voz gangosa continuó:- Tu sabes que mi padre no me dejaría... pero seguro que voy-. Y diciendo eso, Karin pudo respirar tranquila sin preocuparse de volver a contener la sangre; Usui-kun quedó contento con la respuesta de la vampiresa.

Entonces el chico la abrazó y con una sonrisa tierna le dijo: -Verás que lo pasaremos muy bien.

Karin no hizo más que acurrucarse en su pecho y desear que esa calidez nunca terminara... esa calidez que la protege de sus propios fantasmas.

A un kilómetro de allí, en la casa de Maaka, Anju presentía malas noticias mientras esperaba a Karin en su habitación. Sabía que a su Onee-chan le iba a costar encontrar su propia felicidad...

Continuará...

¡¡Hola!! Les saludo muy contenta en este nuevo fanfic que hago; actualmente estoy terminando de trabajar en uno de Gundam Wing, por lo que necesitaba respirar nuevos aires -.

Hace poco vi esta serie y la encontré muy bonita.

Espero que les guste y nos vemos en el próximo episodio.

Próximo capítulo:

"Pensar en cosas cochinas y pervertidas... es vergonzoso" 


	2. pnsar en csas prvrtidas es vergonzoso

Fanfic Karin 

By Karin2 (Karin al cuadrado)

Hagamos un mundo nuevo... sólo para los dos 

Capítulo II

"Pensar en cosas cochinas y pervertidas... es vergonzoso" 

Un paseo con él es algo maravilloso. Una experiencia que quedará guardada en mi corazón por la eternidad... la eternidad por ser una inmortal. Aquella montaña verá lo verdadero de nuestro amor y la nieve será testigo de los sentimientos más nobles que puedo tener aquí dentro, contenidos.

Un paisaje hermoso y blanco será el escenario perfecto para estar por fin juntos... sin que nos interrumpan...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Onee-chan... Onee-chan-

- ¿Eh?- despertó de su ensoñación al tiempo en que se daba cuenta de que el arroz se estaba cociendo demasiado.

- Onee-chan... estabas roja- le comentó Anju, mientras Bge-kun se burlaba de Karin.

Karin, trató en vano de hacerles ver que no estaba pensando nada de lo que ellos creían. Sin embargo, se delataba más.

- ¡¡Jajaja!! - se reía sonoramente Bge-kun.- Karin estaba soñando cosas cochinas, Karin estaba soñando cosas cochinas... no lo puedes negar... Karin quiere hacer cosas cochinas en la montaña con Usui... ¡perversion perversion!-. El muñeco gritaba a los cuatro vientos y Karin no hallaba que hacer para callarlo y asegurarles que no pensaba en cosas tan vergonzosas.

Anju trató de hacerlo callar, pero fue inútil: Bge-kun gritaba más y más fuerte. Justo por el pasillo pasaba el padre de Karin, quien al escuchar lo que el muñeco gritaba, entró en la cocina y se alzó sobre su hija con mirada desaprobatoria y tenebrosa, que sería capaz de espantar hasta al cazador de vampiros más valiente. Karin no hallaba donde meterse y ocultar su vergüenza... su Padre no podía estar creyendo lo que Bge-kun decía.

- ehhhjejejeje... Papá... no le creas lo que está diciendo- se excusaba mientras intentaba que Anju la apoyara dándole su versión.

- No puedes hacerme eso, Karin- sollozó de pronto el hombre-... eres tan pequeña...- Y terminaba mordiéndose el borde del cuello con infinita tristeza. El piso alrededor de él, estaba inundado de lágrimas.

- No te preocupes papá... no tengo esas intenciones...- trató de convencerlo con unas palmaditas en la espalda; su padre estaba en cuclillas en un rincón de la cocina llorando desconsolado.

- ¿en serio?- la miró esperanzador.

- ¡por supuesto papá! Es sólo una paseo a la montaña y nada más...-

- Ahhhhhhhhhyyyyy... gracias hija... ahora estoy más tranquilo- y abrazó con tanta fuerza a Karin, que ella sintió que sus huesos estaban a punto de ser quebrados.

- ¡¡¡Jajajaja!!!... las intenciones de Karin serán buenas... pero las de Usui Kenta son sólo de perversión... ¡¡¡Siiiiiiii, pervertido, pervertido, libidinoso!!!

Y luego de esos comentarios tan desatinados de Bge-kun, el padre comenzó a echar fuego por los ojos, la nariz y humo por las orejas, al mismo tiempo en que tomaba un cuchillo y caminaba hacia la puerta con él, haciendo movimientos hacia delante y hacia atrás con la mano, como si estuviera practicando para enterrárselo en el pecho de Usui Kenta. Anju, viendo con odio a su muñeco, lo tomó y lo tiró dentro del horno que se encontraba encendido...

- ¡¡Papá!! - gritaba Karin desesperada tras él.- ¡¡Eso no es verdad!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Cómo pueden pensar algo así? Eso es muy vergonzoso... Además, eso no les incumbe... ¡pero que estoy diciendo!. Yo no pretendo hacer ese tipo de cosas... es como si me estuviera imaginando a mi hermano; ¡no, no, no!. No pienses en eso... Pero si Usui...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Así que tu padre piensa eso...- le habló Usui a Karin, quien iba distraída mirando por la ventanilla del autobús. Ella asintió tímida.- Pues eso no va a pasar... al menos que...

Una explosión de color rojo se hizo presente dentro del autobús, dejando todo manchado con sangre proveniente de la nariz de Karin. Ella no pudo contener su incremento de sangre ante las palabras de Usui; y no era que él estuviera siendo infeliz, sino que sucedió por la vergüenza que le provocaba que él pensara que ella quería algo tan vergonzoso...

- ¿estás bien?- se acercó hacia ella tratando de ayudarla. Karin estaba aún colorada y penosa de tan feo espectáculo para los pasajeros. Y éstos le veían con preocupación y otros con algo de repudio.

- Lo siento - se disculpó sin mirarlo a los ojos, mientras limpiaba los asientos que tenía a su alcance.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos, una bandada de murciélagos venía siguiéndolos; y entre las sombras que ellos proyectaban, se ocultaba el padre de Karin aún con el cuchillo en su poder. Y detrás, venía Anju siguiéndolo a él, para que no interrumpiera un paseo tan importante para Onee-chan...

Continuará...

Hello!!! Como verán, puse dos capítulos juntos para que se entusiasmen en seguir leyendo los que vendrán. Ojalá les hayan gustado.

Nos leemos!!! Y pongan reviews!!


	3. terminar perdidos es vergonzoso

Fanfic Karin 

By Karin2 (Karin al cuadrado)

"Hagamos un mundo nuevo... sólo para los dos" 

capítulo III

"Terminar perdidos es vergonzoso"

Pensar que estamos de vacaciones sólo los dos, es vergonzoso... Pero trataré de que sean las mejores vacaciones; junto a Usui, serán los días más lindos... De eso estoy segura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un regocijo inefable recorrió el corazón de Karin, cuando bajó del autobús y vio la espectacular vista que se alzaba majestuosa ante sus ojos maravillados. Dio un paso y sintió el frío aire penetrar en sus pulmones, mezclado con el olor a los pinos que recorrían infinitamente el paraje. Un camino corto continuaba ante ella y daba al conjunto de cabañas al que iban a hospedarse, mientras que otro sendero, un poco más abrupto, se perdía entre los montículos de nieve sobre los arbustos, hasta perderse en un horizonte casi inexistente.

- Que hermoso... - comentó Usui Kenta a su lado, quien estaba inspirando el aroma a bosque y acomodando su bufanda para no enfermarse. Karin lo miró con ternura.

- ... Gracias...- susurró ella con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. Y acomodó también su bufanda, hasta que otras manos hicieron ese trabajo con delicadeza y dedicación; con movimientos suaves y lentos... Sus ojos brillaban tímidos entre el vapor que salía de sus heladas respiraciones...

A varios kilómetros de allí, en la casa de la familia Marker, un disgusto se tomaba la mente de Anju, quien fue la que recibió el correo de la semana, entre tanto escándalo entre Bge-kun y el cartero; éste corrió asustado por las actuaciones del "muñeco diabólico parlante" cuando Anju abrió la puerta.

Una carta de color rojo sangre, con el escudo de la familia Kirberg, llamó la atención de la pequeña vampiresa. Abrió vacilante y desconfiada el sobre en cuyo interior, se hallaba un papel de textura aterciopelada y escrito con letras doradas. Decía con caligrafía elegante.

"Estimados suegros:

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que su familia se mudó de nuestro país hasta Japón. Hemos pasado por muchos conflictos a causa de los detestables cazadores de vampiros que hacen de las suyas todo el tiempo; pero hasta hace un tiempo atrás, nos deshicimos de ellos por completo. Es por eso que me dirijo hacia ustedes para recordarles el compromiso que se adquirió con mi familia hace casi quince años, esperando también que lo hayan tenido presente todo este tiempo. Ya las dificultades con los cazavampiros han pasado, así que es el momento adecuado para cumplir el compromiso. Espero ansioso su respuesta para concretar la ceremonia, que será la más espectacular que se haya visto entre los vampiros.

Atte.

Frederich Kirberg

PD: salúdenme a la hermosa Karin-san de mi parte."

Anju-chan sostuvo un momento la carta entre sus dedos, mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido un punto invisible en la pared de la sala principal. Bge-kun, en su regazo, tuvo miedo de los ojos de la niña.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Maaka-san... - la llamó Usui. La muchacha estaba distraída mirando los alrededores de la cabaña y no se percataba de que él necesitaba ayuda para entrar las maletas.- Karin... -

- Oh... lo siento... Es que este paisaje es hermoso.- pensó un segundo- ...Quisiera no tener que irme de aquí... -

Karin se vio reflejada en los ojos del chico, quien la miraba con seriedad. Pero luego, él sonrió alegre.

- me esforzaré para que ésta no sea la única vez que hagamos algo así...- sus mejillas se enrojecieron con facilidad por su declaración. No pensó que diría algo así, como si estuvieran comprometidos... realmente se apenó. Sin embargo, Karin se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y le ayudo a entrar las maletas.

- estaré feliz de eso, Usui-kun...- le confesó ella al tiempo en que el chico se quedaba en el umbral de la puerta observándola silencioso.

A pesar de que el día estaba muy frío, nuestros protagonistas decidieron salir a recorrer lo que la naturaleza les ofrecía. Karin danzaba de la felicidad, al ver la serie de animalitos que correteaban entre los árboles y arbustos nevados, llevando en sus hocicos toda clase de semillas de la estación. El sol estaba oculto entre las nubes, pero a ratos aparecía, haciendo que la nieve resplandeciera aún más de lo que se puede imaginar. Conforme avanzaban por el sendero abrupto que habíamos nombrado anteriormente, la vegetación se hacía más densa, pero no menos hermosa; evidentemente, los chicos no se habían dado cuenta del cartel desvencijado que yacía botado en el suelo oculto entre las hierbas, metros antes, justo cuando los dos senderos se separaban. "Este sendero es transitable sólo con un guía turístico y hasta las una de la tarde" decía la advertencia que Karin y Kenta ignoraron. Eran más de las cinco de la tarde y ellos seguían avanzando felices con el paseo.

- Usui-kun... ¿no crees que ya es hora de volver?. El sol se ocultará pronto...-

- Tienes razón. Será mejor que vengamos mañana- le contestó el chico volteando la vista por donde vinieron. Ella asintió y lo siguió.

Continuaron el regreso por varios minutos y aún no divisaban el grupo de cabañas. Algo les parecía extraño. Miraban hacia todos lados y no encontraban nada.

- ¿que está pasando?- murmuró el chico, mientras sus dedos se movían con nerviosismo dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo viejo y deshilachado; abrigo que heredó de su desaparecido padre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cientos de kilómetros de Japón, un chico de pelo castaño y revuelto, tez blanca, ojos azulados, subía un avión que lo llevaría hasta el país del sol naciente. Cargaba sólo una maleta, pues aseguraba que no tardaría mucho en hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Sus objetivos eran claros... traer de vuelta a su país lo que era suyo.

Continuará...

Ñañammñañaammm... Hola!!! Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que subí este fanfic... es que se borraron extrañamente de mi computadora los que llevaba escritos, así que tuve que bajarlos de esta página para seguir avanzando en la historia. Y no sé la razón de la desaparición de esa bendita carpeta... ¬¬.

Debo agradecer de todo corazón el review que me llegó. Estoy muy contenta por eso, ya que esta serie no es muy conocida aún.

Saludos a todos los lectores!!!

Ñañaaammñaña... esta expresión se me pegó XD.

Pd: Le deseo unas felices fiestas navideñas con anticipación, pues no sé si subiré otro episodio antes de noche buena.


	4. tener miedo es vergonzoso

Fanfic Karin 

**By Karin2 (Karin al cuadrado)**

"Hagamos un mundo nuevo... sólo para los dos" Capítulo IV 

"**Tener miedo es vergonzoso"**

"Tengo mucho frío... ¿Qué podemos hacer, más que esperar a que nos rescaten? Son más de las seis de la tarde y no encontramos el camino de regreso... el cielo ya está oscuro y veo que Usui-kun está nervioso y preocupado... Pero es mi culpa... es mi culpa que estemos perdidos... Lo siento Usui-kun... lo siento de verdad..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya no sabían que hacer, pues estaba oscureciendo rápidamente y el sendero por el que habían venido, se lo tragó la tierra... o mejor dicho, se lo tragó la nieve. Kenta era un chico que no acostumbraba perderse, pues las habilidades que desarrolló en el lugar donde vivió, le servían para ubicarse donde estuviera parado... Pero esta vez fue diferente... no supo cómo pudo haberse descuidado de esa manera, como para perderse en un dos por tres. Y lo peor es que no estaba solo; Karin lo acompañaba y la chica estaba muy asustada, como conejillo a punto de ser cazado... esto le daba el doble de preocupación a Kenta, puesto que sabía que tenía una gran responsabilidad y que debía cuidar y proteger a Karin-san...

- tendremos que buscar un refugio... - dijo de pronto Kenta, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando algo que pudiera servir para protegerlos esa noche, que por supuesto, sería una de las más largas de sus vidas. Sin embargo, Karin estaba con sus ojos perdidos, mirando hacia el suelo y sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Usui pensó que seguramente ella tenía frío... pero lo único que podía ofrecerle, es su desgastada chaqueta; se la quitó lentamente, mientras el frío comenzaba a calar aún más fuerte su piel y sus huesos, y la colocó encima de los hombros de la chica, quien tenía la cara pálida y las mejillas rosadas. Ella lo miró y le agradeció en silencio... pero luego se percató que el cuerpo de Usui-kun temblaba de frío.

**- Etto... Usui-kun... - él la miró, no directamente para que no descubriera que se moría de frío. Karin continuó:- ... No te preocupes por mi, yo puedo estar así... además, verás que pronto encontraremos el camino de regreso.**

**- Está bien, no hay problema... úsalo... hasta que el frío pase un poco-**

**- Gracias Kenta-san- le dijo Karin arreglando el abrigo sobre sus hombros. Ahí comenzaron a caminar un poco para encontrar algún refugio que los guardara del frío. **

**Los pinos en el horizonte, se perdían entre el manto blanco que los cubría y nuestros protagonistas intentaban no ser cubiertos también. El helado aire perforaba dolorosamente sus pulmones, mientras trataban de mantener el calor en sus manos y rostros. Pensaron que realmente no fue buena idea salir a explorar un lugar desconocido el primer día.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Mmmmm...-**

**- ¿sólo dices mmmm?-**

**- Kaaza... es que no sé que decir al respecto- se disculpó el padre de Karin frente a su esposa, cuando conversaban respecto a la carta que recibió Anju. Agregó:- ... No pensé que ese compromiso se llegara a cumplir... Ha pasado tanto tiempo y ni siquiera hemos sabido de ellos. Además, el trato lo hicimos con su padre, porque el chico en ese entonces todavía era un bebé y nosotros tampoco sabíamos que Karin era "crea sangre"... Será un problema pues ellos no saben que Karin es un fenómeno en el mundo de los vampiros- terminó diciendo con ojos tristes. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la sala. **

**Carrera, con su copa de sangre en la mano, le dijo algo fría a su esposo: ¿y qué haremos?... Debemos solucionarlo, pues no creo que Karin esté interesada en Frederich... ni siquiera lo conoce.**

**- Pueeees...- analizó vacilante el hombre antes de decir- tenemos que explicarle que Karin es una crea sangre... quizás ahí se aleje y desista del compromiso... Pero...- frunció el ceño, ya que lo que iba a decir, no sería algo muy agradable- ... si a ese chico no le importa la naturaleza de Karin, no podremos hacer otra cosa que entregarla... es una ley de honor en los vampiros que todo compromiso que se haga, debe ser cumplido...-**

**- ya, ya, ya... no es necesario que repitas los códigos de honores entre nuestras familias- lo detuvo fastidiada. Carrera tuvo bastantes problemas anteriormente, como para recibir otros... además, no olvidaba que ese compromiso tenía una causa, provocada por culpa de su esposo; lo recordaba muy bien...**

**Detrás de la puerta, Anju escuchaba atenta la conversación de sus padres, rogando silenciosamente que ellos se negaran a entregar a su Onee-chan. Karin había conseguido la felicidad y ella no dejaría que algún desconocido viniera y se la arrebatara de sus manos así como así; Anju velaría por la dicha de su hermana, hasta la muerte... así tuviera que pasar por el cadáver de quien fuera...**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- ¿así que Karin-san está con Usui en la montaña?- preguntó ansioso el joven rubio cazador de vampiros. Movía los dedos con nerviosismo bajo la mesa, mientras veía el rostro fastidiado y celoso de Maki, la amiga de Karin. Llevaban un rato sentados en esa cafetería, conversando de la vida, hasta que para disgusto de la chica, salió el tema de su amiga. Varias veces pasaba lo mismo... Winner Sinclair desesperado por saber el paradero de Karin-san y Maki teniendo que aguantar sus locuras... con paciencia y cariño, dispuesta a esperar a que llegara el día en que el rubio olvidara de una vez por todas a la chica vampiro. En contadas ocasiones, parecía lograrlo... pero generalmente había algo que le hacía recordar que sería más difícil de lo que pensaba... Winner Sinclair es un chico extraño, difícil de predecir.**

**- sí, así es... – le contestó con desgano Tokitou Maki, mirando hacia la calle con ojos distraídos. **

**- ¡¡entonces vamos para allá!!- se entusiasmó Winner-kun levantándose, mientras derramaba el jugo que se volteó en la mesa. Winner esperaba una respuesta afirmativa con ojos suplicantes, como los de un cachorro que quiere que le hagan cariño en su cabecita.**

**Maki pensó un momento de manera analítica para ver los pros y los contras de hacer ese paseo. Le impresionó que Winner dijera "vamos", pues creía que el no tendría problemas para ir solo; pero no, él le dijo que lo acompañara... -"¡¡pero que estoy pensando!!" - se regañaba mentalmente- "¡¡él quiere ver a Karin!!... que tristeza... mejor le diré que no... si, eso haré".**

**Maki sacó la vista de la calle y asintió. Winner comenzó a saltar de la felicidad, le tomó las manos a Maki y le dijo con sincero agradecimiento:- gracias Tokitou-kun... eres una muy bella persona...-**

**Maki sonrojada por el gesto de Winner, se regañaba interiormente por haberle dicho que sí, siendo que se había propuesto decirle que no... de todas maneras, pensó que no sería malo pasar unos días junto al rubio en la montaña...**

**Continuaráaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

**Hola a todo el mundo que lee este humilde fanfic. Y llegó el 2007 junto con un nuevo episodio de este fic y un nuevo episodio en nuestras vidas. Ojalá lo hayan pasado bien y espero que sus anhelos se cumplan este año. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.**

**Me despido esperando reviews -... Pongan ¿si?... me gustaron bastante los que me han llegado hasta el momento. Ojalá les guste la historia!!**

**Bye!!!**

**Felíz 2007!!!**


	5. ser sorprendido es vergonzoso

**Fanfic Karin**

**By Karin2**

"Hagamos un mundo nuevo... sólo para los dos" Capítulo V 

"_**Ser sorprendido es vergonzoso"**_

**Lo contemplaba con ojos indiferentes, como si no le importara lo que Winner-kun hiciera para estar con Karin. Pero por dentro, Maki estaba a punto de explotar; tenía ganas de gritarle, odiarlo, golpearlo, decirle que lo amaba, besarlo… como aquella vez en que fue el primer beso de ambos, cuando el frío diciembre se mezclo con sus alientos dulces y extasiados. Maki hacía como si nada para que Winner-kun no notara el ruborizado de sus mejillas cuando recordó aquel beso.**

**Mientras viajaban en el autobús, Winner no podía disimular su entusiasmo por llegar a la montaña donde Karin, para él, lo estaba esperando… "Sigue soñando" pensaba Maki para si, sumida en lo triste de su situación. ¿Y por qué Maki no lo dejaba? Simplemente porque ella lo amaba con todo el corazón, con todas las virtudes y con todos los defectos que el europeo podía tener. La chica se dio cuenta de que el amor que podía entregar, era más fuerte que la envidia, los celos o el rencor que podía sentir en su adolorido pecho. Sería capaz de dar todo por Winner-kun… aún, no siendo correspondida…**

**Suspiró melancólica y siguió viendo alejar la ciudad en el horizonte nevado.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Con cada hora que pasaba, el frío se hacía más y más insoportable. La noche había caído de golpe y aún no los rescataban. Usui-kun intentaba detener sus temblores involuntarios, pero era inútil; estar sin chaqueta, en esas condiciones hacía que sus huesos se congelaran y se resquebrajaran como hielo en un lago. Karin se daba cuenta de eso, así que decidió devolverle el abrigo.**

**- toma… - le dijo Karin al chico rubio a su lado. Éste la miró por un momento y se lo agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.**

**Hacía unos minutos encontraron una especie de caverna bajo una enorme roca y las inmensas raíces de los árboles cargados de nieve. Aquel refugio les serviría para sobrevivir hasta que la mañana llegase, así que entraron con cuidado de no encontrarse con animales peligrosos. Por suerte, estaba vacío y el ambiente dentro era uno seco y abrigador… por lo menos, mejor que allá afuera.**

**- ¿cómo no nos han venido a buscar?- preguntó Karin mientras acomodaba el cuello de su abrigo.**

**- no te preocupes… lo harán pronto- la tranquilizó Usui Kenta. Luego añadió: ¿Por qué no duermes un momento? Yo te avisaré si viene alguien.**

**Karin asintió en silencio y se acomodó en la pared oscura de piedra para poder dormir un rato. Cerró los ojos de modo suave y comenzó respirar pasivamente. Luego de un rato, Usui posó su mirada en la figura fantasmal de la chica, quien tenía su rostro pálido y sus mejillas rosadas por el frío, sus labios también estaban de un color níveo y entre abiertos, dejando escapar el vapor tibio de su respiración. El chico detuvo sus ojos en esos labios fríos que le murmuraban "bésame". El chico deseó entibiarlos con los suyos hasta el alba, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, esa visión hermosa le era insoportable y su voluntad flaqueaba progresivamente a causa del amor que sentía. Sin darse cuenta, se acercaba poco a poco, lenta y suavemente. Su razón y corazón debatían, como si fuera una lucha a muerte. Se decidió a probar el sabor de los labios de una vampiresa. Su amor lo llevaba a cambiar los roles: ella sería la princesa indefensa que duerme plácidamente y él, sería el malvado que usurparía sus labios… Su corazón se aceleró y sentía que en cualquier momento, los latidos le romperían las costillas. Era inevitable. Estaba a un mísero centímetro de conocer el paraíso en los labios de su querida vampiresa. Los colmillos se asomaban de vez en cuando y esto provocaba que fuera aún más bella. Usui se acercó, y entregándose al abismo de la dicha que sentía su corazón, cerró los ojos… **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- ¿Y no sabes cuando llegará?- Preguntó Carrera, como si le hablara a la nada. Su esposo la miró y negó con la cabeza. El hombre se volvió a sentar al tiempo en que tocaban la puerta de entrada de la casa.**

**- es el cartero… - murmuró Anju-chan mientras caminaba hacia el origen del llamado.**

**- ¡¡ja ja ja ja!!- se reía Bge-kun diabólicamente, porque estaba ansioso de asustar al pobre hombre que se gana la vida repartiendo correspondencia cada día.**

**Llegaron a la entrada, abrieron la puerta y notaron que sólo había una polvareda, dejada seguramente por el cartero que huyó despavorido antes de tener que encontrarse con el muñeco parlante. El polvo se disipó y Anju logró ver que en el suelo había un sobre con las mismas características de la carta enviada por Frederich Kirberg. La tomó, la abrió y el contenido le revolvió el estómago… los problemas se estaban acentuando ahora que el remitente de la carta anunciaba su llegada ese mismo día…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Usui se acercó, y entregándose al abismo de la dicha que sentía su corazón, cerró los ojos… **

**- ¡Aquí están!- dijo una voz detrás de una linterna que se movía de lado a lado, alumbrando hacia el interior. Pero antes de que se escuchara el "aquí están", Usui yacía literalmente pegado a la pared contraria de la que estaba Karin. El chico respiraba con dificultad y entrecortado, mientras Karin despertaba y lo miraba extrañada. Los que los rescataban entraron a la cueva y le preguntaron si estaba bien, porque lo veían agitado, con el rostro colorado y nervioso.**

**- Lo siento chico… - dijo un hombre de rasgos americanos- …no fue nuestra intención asustarte. Me imagino que los lobos te tenían nervioso-. Y el hombre le guiñó un ojo y se rió por lo bajo, mientras invitaba a la chica a salir de la caverna.**

**- que bueno que llegaron- dijo Karin levantándose y caminando hacia la salida. Se volteó y notó que Usui-kun aún permanecía extrañamente pegado a la pared, con los ojos abiertos como platos y con el pecho a punto de abrirle el abrigo por las aceleradas palpitaciones…**

**To be continued…**

**Como lo encontraron?? Estuvo bueno lo que pasó en la caverna... Si no fuera por esos entrometidos, Usui le habría dado el beso a Karin… Pero lamentablemente no fue asi… Veremos que pasa más adelante… jejejeje…**

**Pongan reviews please!!!**


	6. que estemos asi, es vergonzoso

Fanfic Karin

By Karin2 (Karin por DNA2... XD)

De fans para fans

"Hagamos un mundo nuevo... sólo para los dos"

Capítulo VI

_"Que estemos asi, es vergonzoso"_

"No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que me dormí, hasta que nos encontraron. Lo único que sé, es que Usui-kun, me estuvo cuidando… es vergonzoso saber que él se sacrificó por mí, dándome por un momento su abrigo y luego, por estar despierto mientras yo dormía.

Pero que bueno que este susto terminó… ahora sí disfrutaremos de unas vacaciones estupendas… sólo espero que los encargados de este lugar no nos regañen demasiado…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Que delicioso aire! - exclamó Winner cuando llegó al centro vacacional en donde estaba su estimada Karin-san. Maki sólo levantó una ceja, se encogió de hombros, suspiró resignada y bajó sólo sus maletas dejando las del chico a su suerte...- ¡Ey!... ¡Tokitou-san, espera!...- la siguió sacando también sus maletas. Ella, lo único que podía agradecer por el momento, era que el rubio ya no le decía 'amiga-kun de Karin-san'... era un "graaaan avance" pensó. Maki entornó los ojos mirando al cielo, hinchó sus pulmones y suspiró largamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Qué dice?- le preguntó Carrera a Anju, cuando la vio muy quieta en el recibidor con el sobre temblando en las manos.

La pequeña la miró seria y dijo con tono sepulcral: - Dice que llega esta misma tarde... o si no, mañana temprano- Y cuando terminó su frase, arrugó la carta entre sus dedos con rencor contenido.

- tenemos boda según veo... a ver si de esa manera, Karin deja de ser la fracasada de esta casa- murmuró Bge-kun como si fuera el comentario más atinado que haya dicho en toda su vida.

- mmm... aún no sé qué es lo que haremos. El compromiso lo hizo tu padre y creo que fue más que una firma en un papel, un apretón de manos y una amenaza de muerte... No... creo que no hay modo de librarnos de eso...- y la mujer le tembló la ceja por una vena hinchada que se le asomó por la frente. De verdad que a veces tenía ganas de ahorcar a su esposo.

De pronto un ding dong se hizo escuchar en la puerta. Las mujeres se miraron, se escondieron para que la luz del sol no las dañara y abrieron la puerta a la espera del desagradable visitante. Una silueta alta con un enorme abrigo negro y una capucha se hizo presente en el umbral. Dio un paso y las mujeres sacaron sus colmillos por si se trataba de una amenaza o si era el visitante tan esperado. La mujer no podía imaginarse cuán alto podía haber crecido el pequeño Frederich... El sujeto desconocido se sacó la capucha que ocultaba su rostro y las miró.

- No me miren asi... perdí mis llaves...- dijo Ren mirándolas de reojo. Ellas suspiraron aliviadas.

- ¿las perdiste en alguna braga o brasier?- le preguntó Bge-kun irónico. Ren lo miró con llamas en los ojos, con el ceño fruncido y haciendo sonar los huesos de sus manos en modo de amenaza. Anju hizo un movimiento de cabeza negando, para que su hermano no le hiciera daño al muñeco parlante.

- basta, basta...- calmó los ánimos entre sus hijos. Luego añadió: - No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿está bien Ren? Si no tienes llaves, tendrás que quedarte en la casa de la chica hasta que anochezca.

- ¿que está pasando?- preguntó él, volteándose hacia su madre. Ella frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos levantando sus enormes pechos y le contó lo que estaba pasando. Ren miró a Anju y luego a su madre otra vez. Y preguntó nuevamente- ¿Y qué hay con eso?.

- ¿que qué hay con eso? ¡Que Karin no querrá hacerlo! Además,... - vaciló- no saben que ella es "crea sangre"... Si se enteran, la amenaza será mucho peor... Estaremos acabados...

- que se case con él y todos seremos felices... no tiene porqué enterarse que es crea sangre...- Y Ren metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se fue hacia las escaleras como si todo estuviera solucionado. Carrera parecía aceptar la idea de Ren, sin embargo, Anju la miró con desaprobación.

- ¡si toda la culpa la tiene tu padre!- se quejó caminando hacia la sala del living, dejando a una Anju preocupada y triste, preguntándose que qué fue lo que pasó para que su padre tuviese que hacer ese compromiso...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iban silenciosamente caminando hacia la cabaña, pues habían sido regañados por irse a caminar solos por lugares tan peligrosos. Ellos les explicaron que no habían visto el aviso de advertencia, sin embargo, la administración de lugar les comunicó que si volvía a pasar, les pedirían retirarse del centro vacacional. Asi que nuestros protagonistas no hicieron más que resignarse a portarse bien, sin desviarse de los caminos.

- Bueno... ahora tendremos que ir a dormir...- comentó Karin para romper el hielo. Miró a Usui y notó que algo extraño le ocurría. - ¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó buscando su mirada.

- Eeehh... no nada... Si, ahora tendremos que ir a dormir, para mañana salir con los guías turísticos...- terminó su frase e hizo girar la llave en la puerta de la cabaña, sin mirar a Karin. Entraron, Usui-kun cerró la puerta tras la chica y se dirigieron a ordenar las cosas que habían traído, sin dirigirse la palabra en un buen rato.

El ambiente estaba un poco extraño entre estos dos chicos, pues el acercamiento de Usui en la caverna, hizo que éste quedara más que nervioso y preocupado. Nunca se habían dado un beso, por lo que recordar la situación le incomodaba. Y aunque no alcanzó a tocar los labios de la chica, se sentía culpable de dejarse llevar por las emociones. No podría decirse que eran novios... pero cualquiera que los viera, creería que efectivamente llevaban una relación de ese tipo.

Kenta acomodó sus pertenencias en su cama correspondiente y le ayudó a Karin con las de ella. Y aún estaban sin hablarse.

Karin, por el silencio de Usui-kun, se preocupó, pues pensaba que las cosas entre ellos estaba saliendo mal y que finalmente el paseo pareciera que había sido una mala idea... pero lo que más le extrañaba a Karin, era que el actuar del chico comenzó después de que ella cerrara los ojos en la caverna. Pero se prometío tratar de mejorar la situación, para que esas vacaciones fueran lindas de recordar. Levantó unas maletas y de pronto, su sangre hirvió en sus mejillas, los latidos se le aceleraron, y su sangre comenzó una carrera frenética por sus venas. Miró a Usui y vio en él un aura de tristeza. Él se percató de que Karin se tapó las narices y se acercó a ayudarla.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó él, tomándola de los hombros.

Pero Karin no respondió.

- sabes que puedes morderme cuando lo necesites- le ofreció, viendo como la chica lo miraba con las pupilas dilatadas y los ojos algo perdidos.

Y Karin siguió estando en silencio, aguantando el incremento de su sangre. Y claro, ella sabía que podia morder a Usui-kun, pero no lo hacía porque no entendía la actitud distante el chico. De ese modo, salió de la cabaña corriendo hacia los árboles sin alejarse mucho, dejando a un Usui preocupado.

- Karin...- murmuraron sus labios.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿Qué le sucede a Usui-kun?. Veo y siento que está muy triste, pero no sé la causa. Tengo miedo de que esto comience a ponerse mal y nos tengamos que ir de este lugar. ¿Acaso le estoy desagradando?... ¿Cómo saberlo? No puedo morderlo... no sin saber el motivo de su infelicidad. ¿Qué haré? Me duele el pecho.. pero es sólo por la incertidumbre que me rodea. No le quiero preguntar lo que le está pasando pues es muy reservado y no me lo dirá... lo mismo sucedió con la situación que vivía en su hogar... tardé mucho en saber que vivían de alimentos vencidos y de sobras.. ¿que puedo hacer?..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las sábanas yacían arrugadas en el borde de la cama, puesto que Kenta no podía dormir... Llevaba horas dándose vueltas y vueltas, sin tener la posibilidad de cerrar los ojos. Karin había vuelto y dormía plácidamente en la cama contigua. Ya estaba a punto de amanecer y sus ojos irritados por el insomnio, parecían pedirle a gritos que los cerrara... pero no... su conciencia no se lo permitía, por lo que esperaría el amanecer, mirando el horizonte nevado a través de la ventana junto a su cama. Y cuando el alba se hizo presente, se entregó a un sueño profundo como por magia.

Comenzó a soñar con la caverna... con la deidad de hermosos cabellos violetas que dormía frente a él... con sus labios... y la tristeza de no poder demostrarle el amor que sentía por ella, se hizo protagonista de su sueño. En las visiones trataba de alcanzarla pero ella se alejaba más y más, conforme el alzaba sus manos. "¿Porqué?" se preguntaba en sueños... y el fondo de la caverna se perdía en la infinita oscuridad del corazón del rubio, llevándose lo que él más quería en el mundo. "Karin..." la llamaba en sueños y no podía arrebatársela a las malvadas sombras que se la querían llevar.

Karin en ese instante despierta, sobresaltada por los llamados de Usui-kun que dormía un metro más allá. Pero no sólo por el llamado, sino que su sangre nuevamente aumentó y se le hacía más difícil de contener que horas antes. Trataba de impedir que su nariz sangrara pero pareciera que conforme Usui la nombraba en sueños, su sangre incrementaba litros y litros en sus venas. No podía salir de la cabaña pues hacía demasiado frío y se congelaría al instante. ¿Qué podía hacer?... Un hilo de sangre salió por entre los dedos que tapaban su nariz y estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

- Usui-kun - lo llamó, pero él no despertaba, sino que seguía llamándola en sueños. Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a salir en el horizonte montañoso y traspasaron los vidrios de la ventana junto a Usui-kun. Y esos rayos de sol, dieron con los ojos vacíos de Karin que perdió la conciencia y asomaba sus colmillos sobre el cuello del chico que la llamaba. La muchacha estaba sentada sobre el pecho del rubio y su cabeza se movía despacio sobre el rostro de éste, como buscando el lugar preciso para clavar sus colmillos. Su pecho respiraba agitado, las palpitaciones de su corazón se hacían cada vez más fuertes y sentía un enorme excitación al momento en que sus labios carmesíes se posaron en el delicioso cuello de Usui-kun. Y el placer al verter la sangre en la arteria del rubio se tomó su cuerpo y espíritu, y también el de éste último,... y ambos se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían. Minutos después, Usui-kun dejó sus pesadillas y ella se durmió sobre el pecho del chico hasta que el sol entibió completamente los cristales empañados y comenzó a derretir el hielo que caía del tejado de la cabaña.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Buenos días" dijo una voz a las siete de la mañana, junto a una maleta de terciopelo y un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas como la sangre. Unos zapatos bien lustrados, el pelo castaño revuelto pero brillante y muy bien cuidado, unos ojos azulados, un cuerpo con torax formado y un porte adecuado para cualquier hombre atractivo... eran en paisaje bello en el umbral de la puerta de la familia Marker. Sin embargo, Anju quería vomitar sobre esos zapatos tan lustrados y sobre esas rosas que estaban siendo puestas en sus manos.

Y el visitante colocó una rodilla sobre el piso y extendió sus manos para besar las de Anju, diciendo: Oh hermosa Karin-san... Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos comprometimos, que no recuerdo que fueras tan pequeña...

Y el muñeco en el regazo de Anju estuvo a punto decir un "ella no es la tonta y fracasada de esta familia", sin embargo, Anju le tapó la boca, pues podía sacar provecho de ese malentendido y así engañar al chico extranjero para que no se llevara a su Onee-chan...

¿Daría resultado?

To be continued...

Hola a todos mis lectores preferidos y a las dos niñas que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews. Como sabrán, no es posible poner las respuestas en los mismos fanfics, pero les aseguro que les devuelvo mensajes agradeciéndoles la paciencia de leer esta humilde historia que esta hecho con cariño para ustedes.

En este episodio no traté mucho lo que estaba ocurriendo con Maki y Winner; sin embargo, no piensen que será asi toda la historia, pues esa pareja también me gusta, por lo que no se quedarán sin una gota de protagonismo.

Los invito a leer mi otro fic de la serie Karin, llamado "El corazón de Bge-kun".

Saludos a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo,


End file.
